Freak Parade Two: The Christmas Edition
by TempestJo
Summary: A sequel to Freak Parade, B&B, the first Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

Booth stood in the doorway, a grin on his face that could only be described as pure naughty..

Christmas was his favourite time of year..

He just had a thing for mistletoe..

And Christmas trees.. They always looked so pretty when you were underneath them.. The glow from the lights on naked flesh, the confined space making every movement count..

Oh yes.. There was nothing like Christmas.

He leaned against the door frame, his fingers deflty undoing his tie and sliding it down his shoulder, till it hung from his hand, at his hip.

The tree was up, decorated, lit.. Candles glowed from various places around the room.

All it needed was a roaring fire and some stockings...

His lips quirked.

Fishnet preferably.

Fishnet stockings with sky high black heels, and Brennan's legs in them.

Spread around him.

Yep, that fire was lit..

There was a sound behind him, and he turned slightly, wondering what he would see...

Thier first christmas together, really together.. He had so much to teach her.

Brennan raised her eyebrows at him, and slowly pulled a candy cane out of her mouth.

Her lips were cherry red, her eyes a sparking light blue.

"Merry Christmas Bones." He ran his eyes down her body slowly.

"Not yet, but it will be." She countered, touching the candy cane to his lips before putting it back in her mouth and breezing into the room beyond him. "Did I do a good job?"

"Just fine, Bones.. The tree looks great."

She turned back to him innocently. "Do you think Santa will come?"

He ran his tongue over his teeth. If he didn't know better, he'd think that was a double entendre.. He decided to play. "I'm sure he will Bones."

Brennan smirked. "Does he go down in the chimney?"

Booth grinned. "Clever Bones..."

She grinned. She'd been saving that one up for years..

Booth continued. "He comes DOWN the chimney.. It's the mistletoe he goes down UNDER." He looked up at the ceiling.. "Did you forget the mistletoe, Bones?"

"Of course not." She replied smoothly. "I was waiting for you to put it up."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Why me?"

"Because I did it last time.." She reminded him..

That time in the office..

The steamboats..

"Two more steamboats and I would have lost control." He stated darkly, the memory of what he'd wanted to do to her surfacing.

"I guess I stopped two steamboats too early." She replied, because she'd really wished he had lost control... They'd wasted so much time...

Booth walked over and took her candy cane away, pressing his lips to hers, her body to his, his tongue invading her mouth, like he'd wanted it to so long ago..

Her hands were in his hair, and he lowered her to the sofa, his mind full of only one thing..

The taste of peppermint..


	2. Chapter 2

CH

Brennan smiled to herself.

Was he in for a suprise...

She'd not only decorated the tree, she'd decorated herself too..

Candy cane striped garters, with a matching bra set..

Peppermint body cream, garaunteed to make the mouth tingle and shoot sensations through her spine when heated by the warmth of his tongue..

And the places she'd put it, well, his tongue loved to go.

He was still unpredictable, but he had a few classic moves, and she made sure he knew that she liked them.

SHe had a few new moves to show him as well.. Had spent the last month working religiously on her flexibility in karate class in fact.

She was confident that her hips would move at least as well as Strawberry Lusts.

And it wouldn't be his gun that she'd be feeling.

Though now that she thought of it, feeling the cold steel slide down her inner thigh as she gyrated above him.. Too bad he'd already layed the weapons down at the door.

She'd have to do that another time.

Her fingers twined in his hair and pulled his head up sharply, his eyes returning to hers, his lips baring traces of her lipstick.

"Let me up."

His eyes darkened.

He knew she was into this.. Every movement of her body said so. So if she wanted up, then she had something planned..

He shifted into a seating position, his shirt halfopened and gaping, reflecting the multicoloured glow of the christmas tree lights.

His hair was tousled, his eyes unreadable in the dim light.

She pulled herself up slowly, stretching her back, making her spine curve in an S, swinging her legs down to the floor.

He watched as she stood, and pressed a button on the remote.

The lights dimmed more, and from somewhere a black light lit, casting a deep purple tone in the room.

His eyebrows raised, and he leaned back, his hands folded behind his head.

His gut was telling him, this was going to be good.

She shifted again, and her dress fell to the floor, and his mouth dropped open.

The white stripes glowed in the dark, giving her body a body paint type effect as her hips moved.

Music suddenly came on, and her movements matched it perfectly, she came closer and closer, till she was grinding in his lap, and he was mesmerized.

She leaned over him, and he stuck his tongue out, letting it graze across her skin..

To his suprise it tingled..

Peppermint..

He reached for her. Enough dancing..


	3. Chapter 3

CH

He laid her down in front of the tree and took his time, his teeth peeling down the straps of her bra while his tongue trailed a path down her shoulders..

He smiled, intent as he was, he still noticed how even now, after the months they had been together, they were still as hot for each other as the day they had first met.. Possibly even more..

He now had images in his brain of things she really HAD done, flashbacks of them together, her office, his SUV, the interrogation room.. God that had been hot.. Late at night, the cameras all turned off..The things she had whispered in his ear as he'd had her, her moans, the thought that even though they knew there was no one on the other side of the glass, there COULD be, they'd both been hot with it...

He loved how in the morning, he'd wake up, and sometimes the bed would be empty, the shower would be running, the door open.. And through the steam he'd see her, against the wall of the shower, watching him, pleasing herself.. The first time it had happened, he'd interrupted her, and joined her in the shower, filling her properly.. The next time he'd sat up against the headboard and watched her, watching him.. The sex after that, was explosive.. The next three days had been full of urgent, explosive sexual encounters between each other.. They couldn't keep their hands off each other..

God, the bathroom at the courthouse.. That had been so unprofessional.. But so satisfying too.. They'd won the case, again, and as the room dispersed, he'd found himself hauled into the bathroom, the door locked, her mouth...

Oh god, her mouth..

He returned his mouth to hers, his kiss full of all the passion his thoughts had dredged up. She responded, biting his lower lip and pulling him on top of her, her hands slipping down his chest to tear open the rest of his shirt, and slide into his pants.

He gasped at her touch.

She pouted, his pants were a bit too tight to move her hand freely.. her fingers went to work on the clasp instead..

Those pants HAD to go.


	4. Chapter 4

CH

She had him naked. Just the way she liked him.

Oh it was sexy when he had his shirt all undone, and drool worthy when he was wearing nothing but a towel, but Seeley Booth NAKED was hard to top.

Not literally.

She got on top of him all the time.

But the sight, oh the sight just couldn't be beat.

Lean abdominals and those broad shoulders, and that look in his eyes... It was way cockier than anything his belt buckle could even elude to.

Now she could see the christmas tree lights reflected in those eyes and they sparkled and turned her knees to mush.

He took advantage of the suituation and had her naked in two seconds too.. Rangers not only lead the way but apparently they were first rate at bra clasps as well.

The only one that had ever bufuddled him was her sports bra, the one without a clasp.

He'd torn it off her.

She'd promptly bought three more and had enjoyed having those ripped off as well.

Sometimes she liked it a little rough.

In the back of the SUV.

Against the SUV.

Against the elevator doors.

Rough, hard, and urgent.

And quick.

When they played rough it was always quick.

For both of them.

Which worked out well, they hadn't yet been caught.

Not even on surveillance due to that button thingy Hodgins had given Booth for christmas. He said it disrupted the camera or something.

She hadn't been listening, because of what Angela had given them.

Her a pair of vibrating panties.

Him the remote.

He carried it with him all the time, and she never told him which days she was wearing the underwear.. She'd be sitting there at her desk and hear his voice outside in the lab and suddenly she'd be feeling the most delightful sensation.

Sometimes he'd come into the office and carry on a conversation with her, all the while turning the power level up on the remote hidden in his jacket pocket, other times he'd stay out in the lab talking to Hodgins and let her ride it out on her own.

He liked watching her come in her office.

He liked walking into the office and looking at her flushed face, and knowing that he hadn't even had to be in the room to get her like that.

Almost always she'd suggest coffee and they'd go off for round two.

Once at the gun range, up against that wall, her legs around his hips as he thrusted into her, that had been wonderfull, another time they'd made use of a storage closet, him sitting on an old chair her on top of him..

Rumours had started that that hallway was haunted.

Someone had heard moans.

She'd smiled the rest of the day, thats for sure.

And then there was that one time..

It had been late at night.

The building was deserted.

They had stopped to see the egyptain exhibit one more time before it was shipped off to the next location.

He'd pressed the button for the cameras and had her on the floor, and told her of how he'd been checking her out in the reflection of the glass, how much he'd wanted to do that night what they were currently doing, the thoughts in his head..

Oh, she loved when he talked like that.

She'd wanted him for so long, hearing how much he had wanted her just made her crazy for him, and she'd certainly shown it.

Nobody had interrupted this time.

She probably wouldn't have stopped even if they had.

And now here they were, under the christmas tree, him leaning over her, his eyes searching hers as he reached for her wrists and held them above her head..

He smirked, and she felt the metal clink on her wrists.

"Booth!" She exclaimed in delight. "You brought your handcuffs!"


	5. Chapter 5

CH

His grin was just as wicked as when he'd hauled her into the coat closet at the FBI Christmas party last night. The metal was cool on her wrists, and she pulled, making sure she was securely fastened. She'd been expecting some kind of surprise, after the one she'd given him last night...

It had been dark in the ballroom where the party was being held, and their table was in the corner, the tablecloth touched the floor on all sides... The other people seated with them were all participating in a drunken cake walk on the dance floor, and nobody had noticed when Brennan slipped under the table.

He had felt her hands sliding up his thighs, her fingers on his belt buckle, the zipper, tugging at his boxers and then, at last, her mouth. Somehow he'd managed to keep a straight face, to watch the cake walk, to act normal, to make sure that nobody knew that under the table he was getting a blow job.

The publicness of it, the fact he couldn't look, or touch, or even moan, had driven him wild, he hadn't lasted long.

Which was good, because no sooner had Brennan sat back in her chair, adjusting the earring she had pretended to drop, then Hacker stopped by the table, a little disgruntled at having lost so early, and a little worse for wear from drink, but altogether jolly. When he congratulated Brennan on the excellent work she had done this year, she had smiled demurely, or at least as demure as she ever got, and sipped her champagne, making sure Booth was watching her as she licked her lips after.

His eyes had promised payback of the best kind, and now she was gonna get it.

He stood up and walked away, leaving her there on the floor handcuffed to the heavy industrial tree stand watching him swagger to the kitchen. There was a rustle, and a clinking sound, and then the microwave.

Her heart beat faster, wondering what he was doing, what he was GOING to do, to her, and she already knew she was going to like it, because Booth was and always had been the match to her fuse. One glance from him and her insides hummed and tingled and whispered thoughts in her head that were so dirty she'd never say them allowed.

She wiggled in anticipation when she heard the timer ding and his step returning.

He held a bowl in his hand, and his smile was something not even the most divine chocolate could reproduce. He knelt before her and dipped his finger in the bowl, trailing it down her mostly naked body easily.

It was warm, and smelled sweet, and when he let his finger dip into her mouth briefly, she realized what it was.

White chocolate.

He leaned down, and licked the trail his finger had taken.

"You taste," He whispered, just like peppermint bark."

Brennan grinned, her eyebrows raised. "Your favourite!"


	6. Chapter 6

CH

When he finally entered her, it was slow, and sweet, his lips whispered things against her clavicles that sent chills down her spine. The handcuffs had been loosened, and she was able to free her hands and run her fingers down his back as he thrust into her, feeling the vertebrae that made up his spine, the small scars, and the muscles that lay just beneath the skin, that moved with him.

He had taught her about making love, and it was her most favourite thing in the world, making love, with Booth. Oh sure she enjoyed all the other things they did, all the other moments stolen in places where they shouldn't have been.

She had a new fascination for closets, and a new appreciation for the bar that stretched across most of them, meant for hanging clothes or coats she'd always thought, but he'd showed her a new use, a far better one, she thought.

But staring up at the Christmas lights and ornaments above her as she moved her body with hers, she thought that nothing could top this, she wanted it to last forever...

**AN: I'm really sorry it's so short, but I thought I had all day tomorrow to write this last chapter, I've just found out I don't. :( THus, this is the end. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
